Information handling devices (“devices”), for example cell phones, smart phones, tablet devices and the like, have communication capabilities, including messaging application functionality. Users input text (whether via key inputs or other modes, e.g., handwriting inputs converted to text) into a communication or like application using an input component, e.g., a soft (onscreen) keyboard, a mechanical keyboard, etc.
In some devices (e.g., tablet computing devices) the user relies primarily on a touch screen or “soft” keyboard (on-screen keyboard, OSK), which may be used to provide key strokes. In some devices, an input method editor (IME) may be used to interpret handwritten ink strokes as input characters in addition to a more conventional soft keyboard. In still other devices (e.g., tablet with detachable keyboard, laptop computer, etc.) a pen or stylus may also be utilized to interface with the device, e.g., in connection with a digitizer or touch screen responsive to pen or touch input, even though other input modes are available (e.g., physical keyboard).